1. Technical Field
The claimed invention is related to genetic technology, particularly involving the process of genetic material and chromosomal processing and manipulation.
2. Description of Related Art
Known methods exist for DNA manipulation, but the current methods have inherent limitations. Target site samples must be prepared before cutting with restriction enzymes. Because each type of restriction enzyme only recognizes a specific nucleotide sequence, and only in a specific site on cleaved DNA, use of this technology has substantial limitations.
Another method currently in use is the micro-cell-mediated chromosome transfer (MMCT) method. The MMCT technique requires that the donor cells are treated with colchicine amines. The cytochalasin B treatment is used on one or a few chromosomes containing microcapsules, and then microencapsulated with the receptor cell by fusion, thus transferring the microcapsules with the chromosome into the inside of the cell. A similar approach is used for cellular disassociation as well.
These techniques have a number of challenges including difficulties to control and access target chromosomes, as well as the inability to repair or remove defective chromosomes. As a consequence, alternate approaches to genetic material micromanipulation are desirable.